


Boyfriends in love

by MangoOmega



Category: MewGulf wanjai, Mewgulf, เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28099758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangoOmega/pseuds/MangoOmega
Summary: Вчера Галф с Мью поехали ко второму домой, после общего фансайна.На сегодня, по расписанию, ничего не было, это был их долгожданный выходной и они решили провести его вместе.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Kudos: 1





	Boyfriends in love

**Author's Note:**

> Советую читать под:  
> Melanie Martinez - Training Wheels  
> Call me by your name - Mystery of love

Вчера Галф с Мью поехали ко второму домой, после общего фансайна.  
На сегодня, по расписанию, ничего не было, это был их долгожданный выходной и они решили провести его вместе.  
Сейчас около восьми утра, Канавут ещё спит, а Суппасит уже встал. Он лежит и смотрит на своего спящего малыша. Галф спит очень мило, надув губки и Мью хочется зачмокать их, что он и делает но очень аккуратно ибо не хочет разбудить.  
Парень последний раз целует любимые губы и хочет встать но ему не дают. Канавут прижимается к нему и закидывает конечности на парня, при этом он всё ещё спит. Мью умиляется такому малышу, ведь тот даже когда спит не отпускает, что говорить о том когда он "в сознании". Суппасит прижимает Галфа к себе и хочет снова заснуть но слышит как Канавут зевает. Галф мило сморщивает носик и потягивается, перевернувшись на спину, после снова закинув руки и ноги на своего парня. Он улыбнулся и поцеловал Мью.  
\- Доброе утро -сказал Галф  
\- Доброе, малыш. Как спалось? - с интересом спросил Суппасит  
\- Отлично, я всегда хорошо сплю если ты рядом - с нежной улыбкой ответил Канавут - Кстати, мы сегодня пойдём куда-то?  
\- Я думал сходить в какое-нибудь кафе, а после пробыть целый день дома, конечно же с тобой.  
\- Мне нравится такой план действий.  
Мью снова поцеловал Галфа и отправил в ванную, а сам пошёл готовить завтрак.  
В какой-то момент Суппасит почувствовал что его обнимают со спины, парень улыбнулся, повернулся и чмокнул в носик Галфа.  
\- Малыш, садись за стол, завтрак скоро будет готов  
Галф сел, как его и попросил его парень, и стал наблюдать за ним. Он так его любит, никого так не любил до него и вряд-ли полюбит после, хотя он уверен, они не расстанутся.  
Мью поставил тарелку перед Канавутом и сам стал кушать.  
Они ели, переплетая ноги под столом и "флиртуя" глазами.  
***  
После того как они покушали Мью бросил тарелки в раковину и они пошли собираться. Так как просто куча вещей Галфа находится у Суппасита ему не пришлось ехать куда-то, он просто полез в шкаф вместе с Мью.  
Они одели парные рубашки и штаны,как делали кучу раз.  
***  
Мью и Галф пришли в какое-то кафе, заказали кофе и по пироженому и сели за столик ждать свой заказ.  
\- Нам надо куда-то завтра, я не помню если честно - смущённо спросил Канавут  
\- Ммм, да есть фансайн.  
\- Блин, а я так хотел ещё один день провести наедине с тобой - грустно ответил Галф  
Суппасит снова улыбнулся (у него уже щеки болят это делать, но при этом он не может не улыбаться уж слишком счастлив когда рядом со своим малышом) и ответил:  
\- У нас будет ещё куча таких дней не переживай.  
Им принесли заказ. Они пока кушали снова переплетали ножки под столом, парни всегда так делают когда едят или когда просто сидят друг на против друга.  
***  
Они уже у Мью дома и собираются, смотреть фильм, хотя они знают что смотреть они его не будут, они будут увлечены друг другом.  
***  
Парни уже помыли руки, взяли с собой вкусняшки и повалились на диван. Галф прилёг на плечо Мью и стал смотреть фильм. К слову они сами не особо понимали что за фильм,знали лишь жанр - ужасы, так как выбрали первый попавшийся. Тут Суппасит наклонился к парню и стал его целовать. Сначала просто аккуратно посасывая губы, после уже, когда они разошлись, уже пустил в ход язык, но при этом в их поцелуях сейчас не было не намёка на продолжение.  
Мью стал спускаться к шее, он не оставлял следы, Супассит лишь целовал и иногда посасывал кожу. Тут Галф опустился на низ, так как дико хотел целоваться,а парень целовал его шею. Мью понял что Канавут хочет но не стал целовать его, а дразнил его целовал вокруг губ, носик, лоб но не губки. Галф стал мило дуться и хотел сам поцеловать Мью но тот "спрятал" губы, рассмеявшись. Канавуту это не понравилось он отвернулся, надувшись, но при этом сдерживал улыбку, так как знал что его сейчас зацелуют и заобнимают. Так и случилось, Мью его сначала развернул к себе, после крепко-крепко прижал к себе и стал целовать. Они обожали целоваться. Парни делали это везде где смогут и как только смогут. Милд как-то даже сказал  
\- Боже блять, вы не устали это делать? У вас губы не горят?  
Они тогда посмеялись и продолжили целоваться.  
Сейчас они наедине и им никто такого не скажет или не остановит, как во время съёмок делал это режиссёр.  
В какой-то момент Галф остановил поцелуй и сказал:  
\- Бу, я люблю тебя. Очень сильно люблю, ты даже не представляешь как  
\- Я тебя тоже, малыш очень-очень сильно люблю. И почему это не представляю? - усмехнулся Мью - представляю, ещё как представляю.  
Они улыбнулись и продолжили наслаждаться поцелуями и ласками друг друга.


End file.
